warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Comba
| faction = Corpus | planet = Jupiter Neptune Pluto Europa | type = Ranged/Melee | weapon = Swarmer Detron Seeker Angstrum Energy Shield | clonedflesh = | flesh = 1100 | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = | shield = 400 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = 500 | baselevel =15 | abilities = | specialbodyparts = Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = Torso | codex_scans = 3 (each) }} The Comba is a special Corpus infantry unit. Like the Scrambus, the Comba is capable of projecting an aura from their helmet that disrupts Warframe abilities. The nullification aura also disrupts the player's HUD. A Comba's loadout is modular, and they can be equipped with one type of nullification aura combined with one type of weapon. There are four classes of nullification auras, and four weapons that Combas can equip, thus there are sixteen different possible combinations of loadouts possible for Combas, making them unpredictable in the field. Behavior Aura Combas have access to 4 different nullification auras, each disrupting only a certain category of Warframe abilities. They will periodically hold their arms in front of them to charge up their helmets, releasing an expanding aura within a 15 meter radius that disables certain abilities for 2.5 seconds and does a fixed 50 damage.. The helmet design changes depending on the aura equipped, allowing them to be identified visually. Shooting the aura enough times or simply killing the Comba will cause the aura to disperse. Shooting off the Comba's helmet will also permanently prevent them from projecting an aura. Weapons Each Comba can be equipped with one of the following weapons in combination with any of the four different auras above: *'Swarmer': Swarmer-type Combas are equipped with s, however their versions have a slower flight speed, can home in on targets, and deal damage instead of . *'Seeker': These Combas are equipped with rocket launchers loaded with target-seeking missiles that deal damage on impact. These rockets move slower, and are fired in bursts of three to four. *'Whip': Designed for close-quarters fighting, these Combas use electric whips. *'Energy Shield': Primarily defensive in nature, these Combas can deploy elliptical energy shields in front of them that block all incoming attacks. They can be identified by the large emitters on their forearms. In a pinch, they will attack by swinging their emitters at nearby targets, dealing damage. |-|Nul= A Nul Comba disrupts Buff & Debuff-type abilities. They wear tall, boxy helmets with a blue, cross-shaped light strip. |-|Sap= A Sap Comba disrupts Damage-type abilities. They wear a visor consisting of a long, protruding box, while the lower half of their face remains exposed. |-|Slo= A Slo Comba disrupts Mobility-type abilities. They wear tall, boxy helmets with a single white, vertical light strip in the middle. }} Tips *The Comba's helmets emit a distinct pinging sound that can alert players to their position within 50 meters, giving ample warning as to their presence. *Since their nullification abilities are tied to their helmets, a Comba's nullification field can be disabled by shooting off their helmets. *The Combas (and their counterparts, the Scrambuses) may easily be found on medium to high level Corpus controlled planets such as Europa, Neptune or Pluto. Trivia *The Comba (along with their counterparts, the Scrambuses) are the first enemies in WARFRAME to have both male and female versions. They are also the first Corpus enemies to feature females. *Their design may have been inspired by Derf Anyo, an upcoming tag-along boss that will fight alongside Nef Anyo when the latter is added back into the game as an assassination target/boss. Media Fogblocked.png|A Fog Comba Disrupting Loki's Decoy and Invisibility abilities, preventing their use. Also visually disrupts the player's HUD, making it very difficult to accurately read the text. Patch History *Fixed Warframes with Channeling abilities being permanently nullified by Scrambus or Comba enemies when hit by their projection Aura while in Operator mode. *Fixed placing a Corpus Articula and setting it to Nul Comba resulting in inability to place any more Decorations in that area of the Orbiter. *Fixed the Corpus Nul Comba Articula missing textures and materials on the shoes. ;New Grineer and Corpus Articula! All new poseable and scale models of both Grineer and Corpus foot soldiers! *Grineer **Frontier Butcher **Frontier Eviscerator **Frontier Heavy Gunner **Frontier Hellion **Elite Frontier Lancer **2 Grineer Pose Sets! *Corpus **Sniper Crewman **Corpus Ranger **Nul Comba **Corpus Power Carrier **Elite Crewman **2 Corpus Pose Sets! ;Scrambus/Comba Changes *Their Nullify aura has been replaced with a power that they can activate in combat. Upon use, it creates an expanding sphere that nuffilies players’ powers, and disrupts them for 2.5 seconds. https://clips.twitch.tv/SecretiveSplendidShallotWTRuck *Similar to the way shooting the Nullifier bubble or weak point can interrupt or prevent the aura from spreading, shooting off Scrambus/Comba’s helmet (or killing them) will negate the sphere: https://imgur.com/93yStsu *Reduced damage of the Swarmer weapon used by Comba and Scrambus units. *Fixed missing walk animations for Combas with a shield equipped. *Fixed an issue with Comba units inside Limbo's Cataclysm continuously trying to pull players out of the Rift. Fog/Sap Combas should now properly nullify abilities even if they have a different Rift status than the player. Slo/Nul Combas still need to have the same Rift status as the player to affect them. *Fixed Melee speed powers/Mods being disabled in the presence of a Slo Comba. *Fixed all Comba/Scrambus’ being able to nullify Nekros’ Shadow of the Dead summons. *Fixed numerous issues with enemy projectiles being able to affect players through solid objects. Affected enemies are as follows: **Bombard **Corrupted Bombard **Manic Bombard **Hellion **Denial Bursa **Drover Bursa **Comba/Scrambus **Executioner Gorth **Executioner Vay Molta **Shik Tal **Zanuka **Jackal **Vay Hek Terra Frame **Tyl Regor **Kela de Thaym *Fixed not being able to headshot Corpus Scrambus/Combas. *Corpus Comba and Scrambus enemies can now drop the Vulpine Mask Stance Mod. *Fixed an error causing lighting effects to give Comba and Scramba Corpus units irregularly glowing eyes. *Increased the Affinity from 150 to 500 for Modular Corpus units. *Introduced. **Fog Comba: Disrupts Perception powers **Fog Scrambus: Disrupts Perception powers **Nul Comba: Disrupts Buff and Debuff powers **Nul Scrambus: Disrupts Buff and Debuff powers **Sap Combat: Disrupts Damage powers **Sap Scrambus: Disrupts Damage powers **Slo Comba: Disrupts Mobility powers **Slo Scrambus: Disrupts Mobility powers }} es:Comba Category:Corpus Category:Enemies Category:Update 17